


【祁张】负剑

by EglantineLoveyou



Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25296139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EglantineLoveyou/pseuds/EglantineLoveyou
Summary: 奇怪的paro
Relationships: 祁张





	【祁张】负剑

盲剑客孤身一人，途经发过疫病的城池。城里太忙乱，没人顾得上他，只有一个年轻的大夫，在街头匆匆将摊子托给旁人，追上来，拉着盲剑客的衣角，因为跑得太急，上气不接下气地喘了一阵，才和他解释疫情，说，我熬一副药，你服了再走，免得染了病气，带到别处去。  
大夫说得合情合理，又不是只关系到他一个人，盲剑客不好拒绝，便跟着往回走。他们的袖子碰在一起，盲剑客意识到对方一定已经看出他不能视物，却只字未提，连引导都是默默的，踢凳子敲碗边，等他听声辨方位。  
他觉得大夫是个好人。  
所以喝了药也没走，所以夜里失眠，会去找大夫说话。大夫竟也没睡，起身来和他到院子里散步，袖子碰在一起，像竹叶沙沙的声音，这细碎的声响中大夫说，这座城池真是漂亮，城郊的山水宛如诗中的画，今夜的月色也好看。接着问他，你自远方来，有什么见闻吗？  
盲剑客有些愤怒，然而在愤怒涌上心头以前他还是觉得大夫是个好人，于是只叹了口气，耐着性子，慢慢地说，自远及近，烽烟焦土。  
大夫愣了愣，“哦”一声，拖得很长，徐徐将胸臆中的气吐出来，听出这话里有怨怪意味，却没有辩解，只说，我知道的，可惜我不是医生，只是个儒生——学儒救不了世人。  
那你呢？这时他们已走进屋子里了，与其说大夫送盲剑客回屋，不如说是盲剑客领了他进来。盲剑客伸手拿行装，大夫以为他这就要走，要去救自近及远的世人，下意识问过这一句，转念觉得多余，下一句正打算说路上小心。  
然而并不是这样，盲剑客只握着他唯一的行李，在黑暗里递过来，说，我这里有一柄剑，请你替我看一看，它是龙泉、还是鱼肠？  
大夫应了声好，接过来，月光很亮，照进屋子里，他站起来点灯，心里想，倘若是龙泉，大概适合辅佐沉潜在渊的帝王，那要是鱼肠呢，专诸置之鱼腹中以刺吴王僚……  
他还没想完，灯就亮了，其实并不比月光下看得更清楚。大夫只好叹了口气：可这不是一柄剑啊，它是汉家的旌节。  
盲剑客的手本该很稳，但他此时猛烈地战栗了一下，也只是转瞬之间就恢复了平静，将他的剑接回去，说，我知道了，多谢。  
启明星升起的时候盲剑客上路了，出城往前走到延平津的渡口，他知道有什么东西正在飞离他的躯壳，拦不住，只听见水花的声响，紧接着又是更激烈的波澜——  
江流中跃出飞龙，他仰起头，雨水落进眼里，剑客回首眺望来路，于是看见了天尽处有青山，苍翠欲滴，接着泪水也从他的眼角滴落下来。  
此时他是个手无寸铁的儒生，原来是真的啊，救不了世人。

#是延津剑合的梗，《晋书·张华传》：“华诛，失剑所在。焕卒，子华为州从事，持剑行经延平津，剑忽于腰间跃出堕水，使人没水取之，不见剑，但见两龙各长数丈，蟠萦有文章，没者惧而反。须臾光彩照水，波浪惊沸，于是失剑。”宗子有首《延津剑》的诗。  
#融了一点点承天寺夜游，“怀民亦未寝，相与步于中庭”。


End file.
